


oh, whoa (the twilight remix)

by soulofme



Series: the twilight saga: sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, High School, M/M, Ryou kuro & shiro are brothers, Vampires, because it's TWILIGHT, but make it sheith, no one asked and yet i delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “I know what you are.”“Say it. Out loud.”“A fucking stalker.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the twilight saga: sheith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	oh, whoa (the twilight remix)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest shit i've ever written SORRY

“Ugh, look at them.”

For someone who claimed to not give a shit about other people, Katie Holt seemed awfully convinced that the Shirogane’s were the scum of the earth.

Not her exact words, but Keith was able to figure out what she really meant. Even if they only knew each other for a few hours, max. Keith actually had found out quite a bit about her.

Like, for example, the fact that she liked going by Pidge instead of Katie. Keith didn’t know why, nor did he care enough to ask. Her brother Matt was a senior. She hacked the school’s administration program to change her B- in trig to an A. She was kind of a genius (which was the only thing she ever bragged about. Keith didn’t blame her).

She threw a handful of popcorn in the general direction of the Shirogane’s lunch table. It landed harmlessly over their own table, which spurred Hunk into motion. He scooped it up into his hand, opening his mouth to give her a lecture about food waste. He was really passionate about that.

Pidge rolled her eyes and resumed munching angrily at her bologna sandwich, her eyes narrowed into slits. She was almost terrifying, if Keith purposely forgot that she wasn’t even five feet tall.

Beside him, Lance swatted a fly out of his face. He wouldn’t stop bitching about how much he was sweating. The air conditioner in the cafeteria wasn’t working, so they were all beginning to melt into little miserable puddles. When Keith looked over at him, his once perfectly styled hair looked greasy and frizzy. He wanted to laugh but figured it would set Lance off. Again. It didn’t take much.

When they were kids, back before Keith moved to Washington to be with his dad, Lance and Keith were friends. And neighbors, too. In hindsight, that was probably the only reason they became friends. They didn’t have anything in common, and Lance annoyed Keith more than anyone on this planet could.

Then Keith moved, but now he was back because his dad was gone. Which everyone knew, but no one dared to bring up. It was far beyond a sore subject. His mom was still around, though, and so were Lance’s borderline inappropriate comments about her.

But, well, you can’t win them all.

Lance had made it his personal mission to take Keith under his wing, even though he’d done a year of high school up in Washington. Washington wasn’t Arizona, he’d argued, and Keith would need his help navigating this new terrain. Never mind that he’d grown up here. Shit was _different_ now.

Different, like things howling in the middle of the night, or dead animals grossly desecrated, or whatever spooky shit Lance swore he’d heard of. Of course, he hadn’t actually observed any of this himself. Keith was pretty sure it was all bullshit.

But Pidge and Hunk (Lance’s other friend, who’s probably the sanest of the three of them) were somehow convinced that it must be the truth. Lance chalked it all up to the arrival of the Shirogane’s, three brothers from out of town who looked unfairly like they stepped off the cover of GQ magazine.

Once they showed up, Lance had said, everything went to shit. The sheriff’s department was overwhelmed with calls of strange happenings around Garrison. Keith’s mother was a deputy there, and sometimes she’d tell him about some of the crazy things she heard. Now, people were convinced it was wolves. No one had seen or heard anything, but it seemed like it would explain the animals brutally killed in the woods. It didn’t matter that wolves didn’t live in Garrison.

But Lance still stuck to his theory that it was the Shirogane’s: Kuro, Takashi, and Ryou.

Kuro, the eldest and general fuckwad. He was the kid who’d snap girl’s bra straps in middle school, just because. Pidge apparently had been one of his first victims. Probably explained why she was so convinced he was the devil.

Ryou, the youngest. He wasn’t an asshole, not exactly. More standoffish than anything. No one really knew a lot about him, actually.

And then there was Takashi. The middle brother, who everyone and their mother loved. He was so disgustingly _nice_ , which made it almost impossible to hate him. Until you realized who his brothers were. Everyone called him Shiro. He seemed, well, _normal_.

“So, you never talked to them,” Keith began, just to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. “but you know there’s something off about them?”

Pidge nodded, savagely tearing off a piece of her sandwich with her teeth. Maybe she was imagining it was Kuro Shirogane. Keith wouldn’t put it past her.

“Keith, buddy, we’ve been over this,” Lance whined, throwing his head back in an overdramatic fashion that made Keith want to hit him.

“I know, I got it,” Keith said, holding a hand up before Lance could go through his theory _again_.

“I’m just saying,” Lance mumbled, giving a full-bodied shudder. “I’d be careful around them if I were you.”

“Right,” Keith said, because it was generally easier to agree with Lance than to point out how flawed his arguments were.

Once they finished their meals, they all went their respective ways. Lance had tried walking him to class, until Keith kicked his shin and told him he could manage on his own. Eventually, he’d limped off with Hunk to go to their gym class.

Keith made his way to biology in no particular hurry. He didn’t have anything against the subject, he just preferred physics and math. He was a little surprised that the whole class was nearly full when he got to the room. He grabbed a random seat by the door, not bothering to check if someone else was sitting next to him. It wouldn’t have mattered.

Not even if that other person was _Takashi Shirogane_. He smiled when Keith turned towards him, one hand halfway extended for…something. Keith didn’t know what.

“Hey, I’m Shiro,” he said brightly, hand still hanging in the empty air between them.

“’Sup,” Keith muttered, fist-bumping his palm. His skin felt like ice. Probably the air conditioning. “I’m Keith.”

“You’re new, right?” Shiro asked. He was the only person besides Keith’s friends who seemed to care. Nobody else had even looked twice at him.

“Kinda,” Keith replied, beginning to copy down the notes their teacher displayed on the projector. He didn’t feel like launching into a retelling of his tragic backstory.

“Me too. Well, it’s been a few months. But hey! We’re in the same boat.”

They weren’t, but the disarming smile on Shiro’s face had Keith giving his own tentative grin. He kind of saw what the draw about this guy was now. He was easy to talk to. Throughout lecture, he cracked jokes, mostly at the expense of their instructor. He was pretty funny, even if said jokes were kind of corny. They both were interested in space, and they both had wanted to be astronauts when they were kids. Keith forgot all about Lance and his ridiculous theory the longer he talked to Shiro. It seemed like they could be friends.

But then _it_ happened.

It being the end of class, when Shiro shifted closer to tell another joke. Only he’d moved too far, and now his face was barely half a foot away from Keith’s. He got this strange look on his face, like Keith had just killed his puppy in front of him. Or something in that general vicinity. He looked like he needed to take a shit, actually, his nostrils flaring out in a way that Keith knew couldn’t be because of him. He showered that morning, damn it.

“Uh…dude?”

“Sorry, gotta go,” Shiro said, flashing him a tight smile before he grabbed his things and left the room.

A few seconds later, the bell rang. Keith stared at Shiro’s rapidly disappearing back, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

_Weirdo_.

The hours until the end of the day seemed to drag by. When Keith was finally released from his government issued prison, he felt like passing out right on the sun-baked asphalt. He’d probably die from heatstroke right then and there. He figured that wouldn’t be the way his mother would want him to go, though, so he began scanning the parking lot for his motorbike.

When everyone else got a car after getting their license, Keith got a bike. His dad hated the damn thing, but his mother had assured him it was perfectly safe. She’d got it for Keith after the divorce, anyway, so it wasn’t like she used his dad’s money for it.

And it _was_ safe, for the most part. There was the time he’d almost crashed into a tree when he was fucking around on a back road, but his dad hadn’t ever found out. Luckily. It didn’t matter that his father was the fire chief. He had this whole thing about safety being taken absolutely seriously, even though he ran into burning buildings and flirted with death for a living.

The bike was the only thing he’d taken from his dad’s place. Everything else was sold or given to his aunt, who he hadn’t spoken to since he was a toddler. She’d come up to him at the funeral and said he could call her if he needed anything. Keith had no idea where he’d put the scrap of paper she’d scribbled her number onto.

He was so busy thinking about it that he didn’t hear the screech of tires until he was staring down a silver car mere inches from his face. Everything happened so quickly after that. The car stopped, people gasped, and there was a hand on the small of his back.

In the tiny space between two cars, Keith looked up at Shiro’s painfully handsome face. He was half-hunched over Keith, one hand braced on the car behind him.

“What the hell?” Keith said, wriggling away from him.

Shiro pasted his back against the other car, as if he were trying to put some distance between them. It was almost impossible, mostly because Shiro was easily six foot. He couldn’t shrink in on himself _that_ much.

“You…uh, you were gonna get hit.”

It was then that Keith noticed the giant crater in the door by his head. Conveniently, it was exactly where Shiro’s hand had been. It was probably from the impact of the other car.

There wasn’t a human being strong enough to do that kind of damage to a _car_. And Keith wasn’t dumb enough to jump to crazy conclusions like Lance.

“Oh,” Keith said, mind still reeling. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Shiro echoed, furrowing his eyebrows. “You could have _died_.”

“Could have, but didn’t.”

He didn’t wait for Shiro’s response before he hopped out of the confined space. As soon as his head popped up, the driver of the car that’d almost hit him rushed over to apologize. Keith hardly heard what he said.

When he looked over his shoulder, Shiro was gone. It left him with an uneasy feeling swirling around in the pit of his stomach. Figuring it was just residual stress, Keith brushed it off and headed home.

Keith’s mom came home late that night, looking exhausted as she draped herself on the couch. With all the craziness suddenly plaguing Garrison, Keith could see why she looked like all the energy had been sucked out of her.

“How was school?” she asked when they sat down for dinner. It was toast and beans. Neither of them could cook for shit.

“Fine,” Keith said, shrugging. “Met some people through Lance. Almost got hit by a car.”

“You _what_?”

“Don’t worry, someone pushed me out of the way,” Keith said before his mother could have a heart attack. The words felt strange to say, though, as if that wasn’t quite it.

Which was stupid to think, obviously. Shiro had pushed him out of the way. That was it.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nah,” Keith said, chewing a spoonful of beans. “Hey, Mom? What do you know about the Shirogane’s?”

“Shirogane?” His mother repeated to herself. “Just that they’re new to town. The parents are physicians, I think.”

“So they’re _rich_ ,” Keith said, which made his mother laugh.

“They’re good people,” Krolia added. “A little reserved, but that’s never hurt anyone.”

“Lance thinks they’re why things are so weird around here.”

His mother raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

Keith shrugged again. “He’s got a whole theory about it. He doesn’t think it’s wolves.”

Krolia looked amused, her eyes curving upwards as she laughed.

“You know, he’s always had a vivid imagination,” she said. “Life’s never boring with him around, huh?”

Keith hummed. “Guess it’s just talk, then.”

“It usually tends to be,” she agreed. When she took her next bite of toast, crumbs fluttered down to the table. “I wouldn’t worry about them. Who knows, maybe you’ll become friends.”

“Right,” Keith said, even though the thought of being friends with them made him feel uneasy.

Unlike every movie he’s ever seen, the excitement of Keith’s adolescent life started and began with his first day of school. Every day after that was as drab as the last. He woke up, went to school, and hung out with his friends, just to do it all again the next day.

Even so, there was something Keith couldn’t shake. His mind kept returning him to that moment in the parking lot. When he closed his eyes, he often saw Shiro over him, one hand braced on the car behind him. No matter how many times he thought about it, Keith couldn’t figure out where the hell he came from.

Maybe it was just Lance in his head again, but suddenly he began to actively notice things about the Shirogane’s. They went on a hiking trip at least twice a month. They avoided the sunlight like mad, even going as far as to skip gym class when it was outside. They bought school lunch but never ate.

And then there was, of course, the parking lot situation.

“See!” Lance crowed when Keith pointed out his findings to him at lunch. “I told you they were fucking _weird_.”

“Maybe not weird,” Hunk protested, ever the diplomat. Bless him. “Unique?”

“Weird,” Pidge deadpanned, shaking her head at him. She kicked at Keith’s foot. “So, what’s your theory?”

“My theory?” Keith echoed, raising an eyebrow. He side-eyed Lance. “What’s _yours_?”

“Vampires,” he said matter-of-factly, making Keith regret even asking.

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Lance squeaked, slamming his hand down on the lunch table. “Are you kidding me? _Look at them_.”

He grabbed Keith’s jaw and forced his face in the direction of the Shirogane’s lunch table. The three of them were staring down at their lunches, not saying a word. Or at least it didn’t look like they were. Keith didn’t care enough to look closely.

“It’s Taco Tuesday,” Lance hissed in Keith’s ear. “That’s, like, the only decent food we’re given here. And they’re not eating! They never eat anything!”

“Everyone loves Taco Tuesday,” Hunk piped up then, sipping at his milk. “ _Everyone_.”

“Which makes them vampires because…?”

“Because,” Lance said, looking at Keith like he was dumb. Well, that was rich, coming from him. “They have to drink blood, you know? Human food doesn’t do shit for them.”

Maybe he imagined it, but Keith swore Shiro looked amused at that. When Keith blinked, though, the tiny smile on his face disappeared.

“Also, you remember when Lotor almost hit you with his car?” Lance said, practically vibrating in his seat. “I asked around. Everyone said Shiro was on the other side of the parking lot. But then he ended up next to you.”

“I was there, Lance,” Keith answered. He tried not to think too hard about Lance’s words.

“Shut up and listen.” Lance smacked his shoulder. “How did he get there so fast?”

“Maybe he ran.” He’d thought that over and over since it happened. It was the only thing that made sense.

“I’m on the track team and _I_ can’t even run that fast.”

“So, what? Super speed or some shit?” Keith felt like a moron by even indulging this.

“Vampire super speed,” Lance corrected, nodding seriously.

Keith glanced at Pidge and Hunk for help, but both were engrossed in their food.

“You’re kidding.”

“He’s not,” Pidge said around an orange slice. She shrugged when Keith rolled his eyes. “He’s been saying it since they got here.”

“Am I the only one scared of them?” Hunk added, shaking his head. “Because guys, I’m _scared of them_.”

“You’re scared of your own shadow.” Keith couldn’t help but to point out.

“Keith, dude. That’s a low blow and you know it,” Hunk said with a scowl.

“They’re not fucking vampires,” Keith said, louder than he intended. A few heads swiveled to look at him.

“Then what do _you_ think they are?” Lance challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know, but not that.”

“Explain the lunch.”

“Cafeteria food sucks.”

“It’s Taco Tuesday!”

“Who cares!”

“Fine. Why do they miss school so much? How come they only hang out with each other?” Lance questioned, getting right in Keith’s face. Keith shoved him back.

“Maybe they’re afraid of talking to people like _you_.”

“Alright, alright,” Pidge said, spreading her arms out to separate Lance and Keith from each other. “Lance, vampires. Keith, antisocial. Hunk…wait, what do you think?”

“Aliens.”

“Aliens. Right,” Pidge said, looking like she had some choice words about that. “As for me, I don’t care. They’re just weird. Also, Kuro? Biggest fucking asshole ever.”

Someone at the Shirogane table laughed, loud enough that the sound carried over the hundred and one other voices echoing around in the cafeteria. Pidge glared darkly over her shoulder, but none of them paid her any mind. Especially not Kuro.

“Don’t come crying to me when they suck all the blood out of your body,” Lance huffed, sulking as he sat back in his seat.

“If I was them, I’d go for you instead,” Keith shot back. “You know, natural selection. Picking off the least favorable and whatnot.”

“Hey, we’re not sacrificing anyone!” Hunk said then, giving Keith a disappointed look that somehow managed to make him feel guilty. “You take that back right now. Both of you.”

“Sorry,” Keith spat.

“Sorry.” Lance looked smug. Keith kicked his knee, just because.

The conversation naturally met its end, probably because the bell rang and everyone was focused on getting to class. Keith braced himself for another awkward biology class, but Shiro seemed awfully friendly. Like this, Keith almost forgot that he thought anything was off about him at all.

There was a chill in the air when Keith began to make his way home. His bike was in the shop, which meant he either had to wait around for his mom to get off her shift or walk home. He chose to walk, mostly because he had no desire to be driven around in her cruiser while everyone gawked at them.

He pressed his headphones into his ears, scrolling through his phone for something to listen to. There wasn’t anything he really wanted to hear at the moment, but sometimes he liked to look busier than he was.

It was then that he saw it. A flash in front of him, so quick that it looked blurry. It disappeared into the forests, gone before Keith could properly look at it. He heard Lance’s stupid voice in his head then. Wolves, vampires, aliens.

“Idiot,” he said to himself, shaking his head and picking a random song. He turned the volume up until even the pounding of his heart sounded muted.

It was probably a stray dog. There were tons of those, especially around the school. They liked eating the food everyone ended up throwing out.

Even so, the hair on the back of Keith’s neck began to rise. He didn’t know why he felt so spooked. It was absolutely nothing, but Lance had somehow managed to worm his way into Keith’s head. That kid was like a virus.

His mother was just pulling into the driveway when Keith got home. If he still looked freaked out, she didn’t say anything. She asked if he was hungry, but Keith hardly heard her over the music blaring in his ears.

He made his way up to his room, throwing himself down on the mattress. He didn’t know why, but something made he think about Shiro. He tried to tackle his homework to get his mind off of him, but he always ended up circling back.

He grabbed his laptop, hesitating as his cursor blinked mockingly at him in the search bar. He wasn’t really going to do this, was he?

“It’s just to show Lance he’s wrong,” he told himself. Which, of course, would be exactly what would happen. Vampires weren’t fucking _real_.

And so, he typed. Super speed and strength. Avoidance of sunlight? Skipping meals. There wasn’t anything helpful, other than people fucking around in forums. But then, something caught his eye.

The Modern Vampire. It was handbook of sorts. When Keith clicked the link, a lengthy PDF file came up. It basically explained how vampires could retain their sense of self while mingling with the general public. It presented itself very seriously, but Keith couldn’t help but to laugh at it. Bullshit, right? Absolute _bullshit_.

When he went to bed, though, he wasn’t so sure that was the truth.

“Which one?”

Lance held up two nearly identical shirts. Maybe the left one was a lighter shade of blue. Keith couldn’t tell, nor did he really care.

“The left,” he said, without really looking. Lance made a show of rolling his eyes.

“Who invited you?”

“Hey,” Hunk piped up, swatting Lance’s shoulder. “Keith’s part of this group, whether you like it or not.”

“Besides,” Pidge added, leaning back against a rack. It shifted under her weight and she quickly stood straight. “Why would we let Keith miss you making a fool of yourself?”

“He doesn’t have to go on a date with Allura for that,” Keith said, which made Lance lunge for him.

“You’re an asshole!”

“I can’t believe she said yes,” Pidge said once Hunk had wrestled Lance back. “Like, she _definitely_ just pitied you. Who goes shopping for clothes the _day_ of their date?”

“People who care,” Lance sniffed. He shoved the darker of the shirts back into the rack.

He disappeared down one of the aisles, Hunk at his heels to make sure he didn’t turn the entire place upside down. Pidge also wandered off, leaving Keith with nothing but his own thoughts. Ever since that fateful Google search, Keith hadn’t been able to shake what he’d read. It made absolutely no sense, and he had no business entertaining the idea. And yet, somehow, it always managed to creep into his brain.

“Hey.”

He jumped when Pidge suddenly reappeared.

“Lance found something,” she said, smiling when Keith released a groan. “We’re probably gonna check some other places and then grab food. You in?”

“Uh…” The thought of Lance looking through racks for another three hours felt like a nightmare. “I’m good. I should head home anyway.”

Pidge shrugged. “Suit yourself. Catch you later?”

Keith nodded and stood up to leave. It was hot outside. It was always fucking _hot_. When he looked up, he swore he saw Shiro. But when he blinked, he was gone. There was hardly anyone else on the sidewalk. It was still too early for the town to get busy. If Shiro was actually there, Keith would’ve known.

_Snap out of it_ , he told himself, ashamed that he was still so caught up in all of this.

But even so, Keith couldn’t stop himself. Everything about Shiro and his brothers intrigued him. There was a mystery there, something he wanted to solve. It was as exciting as it was frustrating.

So it wasn’t really a surprise when he found himself grabbing Shiro’s wrist one day and dragging him off. Keith felt like he was a pot about to boil over, the feeling only intensifying when he managed to get Shiro behind the school building.

“Keith?”

It probably would’ve been better to have a plan, Keith realized, but it was too late for that now.

He was at his wit’s end. The weird, cryptic looks Shiro and his brothers exchanged, the way Shiro’s body stiffed if Keith so much as breathed in his direction, or hell, maybe even the way Shiro conveniently always managed to help him, even if he didn’t think he needed help.

Keith dropped his keys? Shiro picked them up. Keith accidentally pissed off someone? Shiro apologized on his behalf, even if he hadn’t been witness to it. Keith needed a pencil? Shiro handed him his own before he even realized he’d needed one.

It was the craziest thing Keith had ever experienced in his life. But unlike Lance and Hunk, he knew it wasn’t because Shiro was a vampire or an alien.

“You’re fast enough to cross a parking lot in seconds,” Keith began, holding up a finger. “You never eat or drink anything. You avoid the sun like crazy.”

With each item he listed off, Keith held up another finger. Shiro stared at his hand with a blank expression. Keith cautiously took a step forward.

“And, you’re always around me. Sometimes I don’t even notice you, but I know you’re there.”

“We go to the same school.”

“It’s not that,” Keith snapped, and the look in Shiro’s eyes told him he knew that. “I know what you are.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“Say it. Out loud.”

“A fucking _stalker_.”

The tension between them was so thick that it could probably be cut with a knife. Shiro’s jaw dropped open.

“What?”

“You’re stalking me, right?” Keith said, pushing a finger into Shiro’s chest.

“I’m not a stalker!”

“Then _explain_!”

“I’m a—” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Your friend, Lance? He’s not wrong, okay?”

“You’re not a vampire.”

“Super speed? Vampire. Don’t eat lunch? Need blood to survive. _Vampire_. And the sunlight? I don’t need to explain that.”

“If you’re a vampire, why the hell would you move to the desert?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Shiro snapped. “My dad got a job here and we—wait, why am I explaining myself to you?”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “Because you’re stalking me.”

“I’m not stalking you,” Shiro hissed through his teeth. They looked pretty normal. “Look. You and I? We’re not supposed to mix. But there’s something about you.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Stalker—”

“Would you quit it?!” Shiro looked even more flustered, if that was possible. “Your scent, it drives me crazy. I wanted to stay away, but I _can’t_. Everyone else, I can read their minds. But you? I can’t, for some reason. That’s never happened before.”

“You cannot read minds,” Keith said, because somehow that was the hardest thing for him to believe out of all of this.

“Right now, those kids over there are thinking about skipping. That security guard wants to quit his job, and that teacher’s cheating on her husband with someone in the math department.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and turned around. There were a few kids at the other end of the parking lot. The security guard was sitting in his car, looking very much like he wanted to do literally anything else. And the teacher Shiro pointed out was walking quickly toward the math building, even though Keith was pretty sure she was an English teacher.

“People talk. You probably heard that somewhere.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Shiro said earnestly.

“Okay, let’s assume you are,” Keith said slowly. “What the hell do _I_ have to do with anything?”

“It’s like an addiction,” Shiro said softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I know I should quit, but I can’t give you up. I’ll just mess up everything for both of us, but I don’t care.”

Keith watched him warily. “That makes it sound like you’re in love with me.”

“Well,” Shiro began delicately. “Maybe. I don’t know. I haven’t felt like this before.”

Keith released a slow breath. He felt like he was insane. Maybe he’d finally lost it. Nothing about this seemed logical, and yet he couldn’t think of something else to explain everything about Shiro.

“Okay. I believe you.”

Shiro looked at him suspiciously. “Really?”

“No, but I don’t have another explanation.”

There was that silence between them again. Keith sighed.

“So.” He waved his wrist in Shiro’s direction. “You’re gonna suck my blood?”

“I don’t drink human blood,” Shiro said, looking pained at the suggestion.

“The animals in the woods,” Keith said, realizing it all at once. “That’s you and your brothers?”

“We figured animals were better than humans.”

“Vampire vegetarians?”

“What?” Shiro’s face scrunched up. “No, just _no_.”

“Fine. How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“And you’ve, what, been seventeen for a while?”

“If you already know, why are you asking me?”

“Because I want you to explain it,” Keith said. “Prove me wrong.”

“I can’t.”

“This is fucked,” Keith muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. “What’s your plan, then?”

“Friends?” Shiro offered tentatively. He held one hand out to Keith. Keith patted it, which made Shiro look confused for some reason. 

“Sure. I’ve always wanted a supernatural being as a friend.”

“Hey, don’t be an ass.”

Keith only laughed at the offended expression on his face.

Something—and he didn’t know what—woke Keith up in the middle of the night. He sat up in bed, feeling like he was being watched. Which was ridiculous, because his mom was definitely still at the department.

He flicked his lamp on and nearly pissed himself. He didn’t scream, though, which Shiro looked surprised about.

Shiro, who was in the corner of his room.

“What the fuck?” Keith threw a pillow at him. Shiro caught it with ease. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Your mom let me in.”

“She did not,” Keith hissed. He looked at the open window, which Shiro shuffled over to shut. “You climbed in through my window?”

“I’ve done it before,” Shiro mumbled.

“One word: stalker.”

“Stop it!” Shiro looked like he was going to cry. Or pout. Maybe both. “I just. Look. I wanted to see you. Okay? I’m leaving now.”

He placed Keith’s pillow back on the bed and held his hands up defensively. Keith swallowed hard, watching the way Shiro delicately edged his way around the room.

“It’s fine.” He was speaking before he could even realize it. Shiro froze, raising an eyebrow at him. Keith purposely avoided looking at his eyes. “What did you want?”

“I…” Shiro trailed off, looking bashful. “I wanna try something.”

“Blood?” Keith asked, his heart stuttering at the thought.

“No,” Shiro said, taking a tiny step forward. “Not that.”

He was inches away from the end of Keith’s bed. Keith, swallowing hard, shuffled forward on his knees. The space between them was hardly a foot now.

Shiro’s face did that thing again, the expression where he looked like he smelled something really bad. Only now, Keith knew it was because _something_ about him triggered Shiro. An addiction, he remembered him saying.

He wondered if Shiro could hear how quickly his heart was beating. Shiro leaned down towards him, closing the distance between them until his lips barely brushed Keith’s.

His mind went blank. Everything narrowed down to Shiro, who had one hand on Keith’s shoulder. It was freezing cold, even though Keith’s shirt. But he didn’t find himself shying away from it.

“Sorry,” Shiro said, but Keith kissed him again before he could finish.

A proper kiss, one that lasted more than a millisecond. He felt winded when he pulled away. Shiro looked as shocked as he felt.

“That’s it?” he asked, voice sounding wrecked even to himself.

Shiro clenched his jaw.

“We should…we should stop.”

“No.”

“Keith,” he sounded wounded.

“You want me, right?” Keith said, grabbing a fistful of Shiro’s shirt. “I’m not gonna stop you.”

“I could hurt you.”

“But you won’t.”

He sounded sure of himself. Shiro had to possess some kind of inhuman sense of control, if he really wanted Keith as much as he claimed he did. Before now, he hadn’t given Keith any inkling that was the case.

The bed dipped when Shiro rested his knee on it. Keith leaned up, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him again. Shiro’s mouth moved enthusiastically against his. Something sharp scraped against Keith’s lower lip, and his mind went into overdrive when he realized it was Shiro’s teeth.

Well, fangs. Same thing.

It was Shiro who pulled back then, his eyes looking pitch black. It sent shivers down Keith’s spine.

“What now?” he hated how much his voice trembled. Shiro cupped his cheek in one his big hands.

“Kiss me.”

And Keith did, helpless to do anything but what Shiro asked. Later, he knew they’d have to talk about this. But for now, it was fine. He could forget Shiro was a vampire and everything that entailed, if it meant he could keep those lips against his.

He was fucked, even more so than before, but Keith found he didn’t mind that much. Worst case scenario: his lifeless body would be found drained of blood. Maybe not, since Shiro was vegetarian. Or something.

“Stop thinking,” Shiro said against his mouth.

“Thought you can’t read my mind?”

“I don’t need to read your mind to know that,” Shiro said flatly.

“Fine,” Keith said. He jabbed a finger into Shiro’s chest. “Sneak into my room again like this and I’ll fucking gut you.”

Shiro looked like he was on the verge of smiling.

“Noted.”


End file.
